


The Mysterious Fourth Princess

by ShippyPrincess



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cute Kids, How Do I Tag, Major Original Character(s), No Incest, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyPrincess/pseuds/ShippyPrincess
Summary: The Imperial Britannian Royal family has many heirs in line to inherit the throne, but just how many are there? It is not uncommon for the emperor to have multiple children with his many consorts, so why are so few known? The first, second, third, and fifth princesses are presented, but what happened to the fourth?This is the story of an OC who is the fourth princess, younger sibling to Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia.It follows her life from birth up through to the end of the series.No planned romance, but that might change.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Here we begim with the life of the fourth princess in the Imperial Britannian Royal family.

The year was 2001 in the Imperial Calendar and excited murmurs could be heard throughout the halls; a new heir in the royal family was to be born. Not only was the festive season of winter almost upon them, but the child was to be delivered sooner than expected. The mother was currently in a room specially designed to be easy on her to give birth, a room which had many visitors waiting on the edge of their seats just outside the door.

Full blooded and half blooded siblings were waiting anxiously, even some non-related members. The older sister, holding her barely one year old younger sister, was pacing along the halls. Although excited, she had been a wreck during the birth of the little one year old, and that didn't stop her worry this time either. A tender hand fell on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at its owner.

"Cornelia, this is a joyous day; you needn't be so worried," came the soothing words of Marianne, her half sibling Lelouch's mother.

"I know, I just… what if something happens to them? Or mother?"

"Don't let your fears rule you, just turn around." A smile graced her face as the door to the room creeped open just as she spoke, causing Cornelia to rush into the room; Euphemia close to her chest.

"Mother! Where are they? Did everything go okay?" Cornelia's questions were met with a soft shushing, her mother gesturing for her to come closer. It was at that point she saw the swaddled baby in her arms, only getting the slightest glance at the pink strands of hair. She walked closer until she could see the child, giving out a soft gasp.

The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and was small, smaller than Euphemia had been when she was born. She could only guess that this was due to her early arrival into the world.

"Cornelia, sweet heart, I was thinking of naming her… Kiana; what do you think?" her mother smiled up at her, seeing the same protective violet eyes she had seen when Euphemia had been born.

"Kiana… What a wonderful name… Euphie, look, meet your little sister Kiana…"

* * *

"Mother! I came as quickly as I could! Is everything all right?" Cornelia rushed into the room her mother currently occupied. The sight before her made her eyes widen and would not be soon forgotten.

In her mother's arms was the new born Kiana, coughing up blood and looking extremely pale. Euphemia was in the crib beside the two, crying loudly and reaching towards the two. A handkerchief was being used to wipe the blood off her tiny face, but it didn't stop the worry that swiftly washed over her.

"Please take your sister, Cornelia. I've already called the doctor, but I don't want her getting sick as well." The two shared a knowing glance, Cornelia quickly picking Euphemia up and leaving the room. She tried her best to soothe the other, gently rocking her and singing one of her favorite lullabies. She brought her to the Aries villa, hoping that Lady Marianne could help with soothing her own worries.

Hours passed since she first stepped into the situation, watching over Euphemia and Lelouch as they slept side by side. Her thoughts raced with what might happen to the newest member of her family. Nothing like this had ever happened to Euphie… or any of the other half siblings they had. Her heart ached at the bad thoughts she couldn't seem to push away.

Loss… Was normal, right? But why did it have to be someone so young? Someone she knew? Someone she loved? Tears threatened to spill out, clenching her fists in silent anger. She shouldn't jump to conclusions; that's what Marianne had said to her, but how was she to deal with the overwhelming emotions filling her up to the brim? She desperately wanted to take her whirlpool of emotions out on somebody… but who? Who deserved the wrath she sought to wreak?

No one. She knew that. It wasn't a person that did this. She couldn't push blame onto someone because that someone… Didn't exist. It wasn't an act of terrorism or petty jealousy among the nobles. It wasn't medical malpractice. It was… just shitty luck.

She grinded her teeth together, struggling her hardest to not cry. She never wanted to let Euphie see her cry. No matter what happened, she vowed that she would protect her sisters with everything she had on that day. Should Kiana make it to see another day, she would protect her and Euphie until her dying breath.

* * *

A few months had passed since the bloody incident with Kiana, her spending all of those months in the hospital being taken care of. Cornelia took Euphemia to see her every chance they could, filling Cornelia's heart with joy at seeing the two babble at each other. Today they were finally bringing her back home, and she couldn't be happier to have both her sisters with her again.

The three of them were going to spend all day together in her room, just relaxing after the stressful events. The R&R was more for herself, though, but wanted to watch the two of them play together at last.

"Here we are," she chimed out, putting both of them on the carpeted floor of her room. "This is my room, but you can come here whenever you want. I won't get mad, promise."

The two giggled up at her before crawling around. She knew they didn't quite understand what it was she was saying, but it felt good to get it off of her chest. They still had a long way to go before they knew how things in the world worked, and that was okay. She would be there to watch them try it all, and help them back up if they stumble along the way.

There would always be toys in her room for them, and even extra blankets and pillows. She wanted to make sure they knew her room was as free to them as their own, wanting them to feel protected and safe with her. She would go to the ends of the earth to protect the two she loved the most in the world, the two who curled up to one another and fell asleep shortly after being brought into her room; her little sisters, Euphemia and Kiana.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoom hiding from an older sister. A tragic turn of events in the young girl's life-only a few years after the last. How will her siblings handle this incident?

"Lelouch!" came the delighted squeals of the almost identical sisters.

Kiana had grown quite a bit since he had first met her. While the color of her hair and eyes lay somewhere between that of her eldest sister Cornelia and her older sister Euphemia, the likeness she held in looks to the latter could not be denied. Though over a year in part in age, he was sure an untrained eye could mistake them as twins.

"W-What is it? Slow down you two!! You'll crash if you're not careful!" He grabbed Euphemia's hand and caught Kiana as she tripped; nearly falling face first into the floor.

"Hehe! We're playing hide and seek! We have to hide from Cornie or else! So please help us out!" Kiana giggled out to him as she stood up, regaining what bit of balance she had to begin with.

"Or else… What?" Lelouch questioned, half amused at her reactions.

"Or we'll have to take a bath!" Euphemia pouted, "we're not dirty! We just went outside for a  _ biiit _ !"

He looked between the two of them, brow slightly arched. He couldn't help but give into the pleading stares of his younger half sisters, ushering them inside quickly.

"We can hide in mom's closet for now. It's really big and we can take some pillows in with us. I'm sure it'll be awhile before she thinks to check there." He gave both of them a reassuring smile, grabbing some of the pillows from his room to take with them.

"Thank you!" Euphemia chimed, helping him by grabbing a blanket.

"You're the best, Lelouch!" Kiana giggled, plopping herself down into the pile of pillows.

The three settled themselves inside of the closet, making a very simple fort in which they curled up together inside of. The three talked for a while, mostly Lelouch listening to the girls or telling them about his younger sister Nunnally.

* * *

"Where on Earth are those two?" Cornelia groaned to herself, still attempting to look for the young princesses. It had been going on since mid-afternoon and now the sun was starting to set. It wasn't until she bumped into Marianne, carrying a sleeping Nunnally, that she got any clues.

"Oh, Cornelia, I was just looking for you."

"Is something wrong?" Her face dropped slightly, trying to not let her worry overwhelm her.

"It's nothing bad, dear, I think you might want to see something."

The two walked quietly into her room, Marianne gesturing for her to open the closet door. She did so carefully, soon smiling at the sight before her. Lelouch, Euphemia, and Kiana were all snuggled up to one another underneath the blanket they had originally used for their fort. The three were sound asleep, not even minding the lights shining into the dark closet.

"How did you-"

"Lelouch's bed was a mess and none of his pillows were in his room. I just got lucky enough to see part of the blanket sticking out from underneath the door. I think it best not to disturb them right now, so let us have some tea before we wake them."

"... You're right. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Cornelia, you three are just as important to me as Lelouch and Nunnally. I would never want to see anything happen to any of you."

* * *

"Euphie! What happened?!" Lelouch yelled out as he ran over to her kneeled form. Kiana lay in front of them, unconscious on the ground with blood down her chin.

"I… I don't know, Lelouch," she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy as tears started falling, "she just started coughing then… blood… And she fell over!"

"Help… We have to go get help! Stay with her, I'll be right back."

"Okay… please be okay, Kiki…" she whimpered softly, grabbing the younger one's hand into her own.

It didn't take long in actuality, but to the small princess worried about her sibling, it felt like an eternity before someone showed up. A medical team rushed over and Euphemia was forced to pull away, staring as they poked and prodded her small frame. She watched as they put her on a stretcher and started leaving, being pulled back as she went to follow.

"You can't, Euphie. We need to find mom and Cornelia. They'll know what to do from here," Lelouch tried to sound calm and soothing, despite his own worry rising. The two of them rushed to find a figure of authority that could help them know what to do. They were shaking as they ran down the halls, hand in hand.

* * *

It was days before the doctors could even give a response to the worried family; but even their answer was an unsatisfactory guess. They had no clue what exactly was happening nor why it was doing so. All they could do at this current point in time was to treat symptoms as they appeared.

"Not again…" Cornelia hissed through her teeth, reminding her of all the pain she felt those few years ago when Kiana was merely an infant.

"Again…?" Euphemia asked, looking up at her, worry laced in her lavender eyes.

"I'll tell you about it a bit later," she smiled weakly, gently petting the top of her head, "okay?"

"... Alright…" she squeezed her hand tightly, trying to take in what the doctors were saying, but not fully understanding all of it.

* * *

> "I just heard the news… how have you been holding up, Cornelia?" came the familiar voice of the second prince, her half brother, Schneizel.

"It's… it's been rough. Euphie has been very insistent on visiting the hospital almost every day… she gets very upset when we don't go. It's been a few months now… they're considering bringing her home and treating her here at the palace, but…"

"Come now… Don't speak like that. She'll be alright and she'll need her big sister there to scold her for worrying everyone."

"Why is it that you always know just what to say to make me feel better?" She gave a soft laugh, wiping the small tears from her eyes.

"It's important to keep our spirits up in a crisis like this. It's especially important for the little ones; Euphemia's looking up to you for all the answers right now. If for nothing else, try and stand strong for her."

"... You're right, Schneizel. Thank you. I think I'm going to go back inside now. Will you be joining us?"

"I'd be honored."


End file.
